


Let's Hit The Books!(On Hiatus)

by crescentbluemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Multi, Rated Mature for future language, There will be more future LBGTQ+ representation, allura is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentbluemoon/pseuds/crescentbluemoon
Summary: Communication is important in a relationship, and a busy,  fast-paced, college life doesn't make being in a relationship easy by any means.Altea University  contains many types of students, athletes, techies, even aspiring astronauts, what happens behind the scenes of the schools's most prominent team? The robotics team, that call themselves the Paladins of Voltron!***Now On Hiatus***





	1. Welcome To The First Day of Hell!

The campus of Altea University was bustling with new comers as another year began and of course the upper class men returning once more, already having experienced the 'Freshman High' as they liked to call it, just wanted to survive through their academics.

"Man, I got Professor Henderson again this year, and I thought it was hell as a sophomore, imagine what his class is going to be like this year!" Lance whined as he, Hunk, and Pidge walked through the courtyard.

"Oh come on, Lance, quit being over dramatic already will you? We haven't even had our first class yet, besides it might not be as bad as you think." Lance placed a hand over his heart and gasped with fake hurt.

"Pidge, I cannot believe you have the audacity to call ME over dramatic, I thought you loved me! How can you not trust my judgement?" The whine in his voice made Pidge roll her eyes.

"As soon as someone spends fifty dollars on facial cream, their judgment is automatically voided to me." She crossed her arms while Lance pouted.

"You know that I need it, I have delicate skin! I can't go and let my pores get clogged with dirt and oils, do you know what that leads to, Pidge? Do you?! ACNE! It leads to ACNE, I'd rather be stuck in a room for eight hours, alone with Keith!" Hunk sighed.

"Lance you do realize that this... rivalry you've invented... isn't real, right? I mean, I don't think Keith even knows about." Lance shook his head and scowled.

"Don't let Mullet fool you, he knows full well about what's going on." Pidge and Hunk exchanged a glance to one another and shrugged, before jumping at a voice that sounded from behind.

"What should I know about?" They turned to see none other than the emo, edge lord himself, Keith Kogane. Despite Keith's dark demeanor and color pallet, holding his gloved left hand was his bright blonde, sunshiny girlfriend, Luna Hunter. Lance's glare sharpened as his blue ocean eyes landed on Keith.

"Don't even try playing stupid, Keith. You may have them convinced, but there's no fooling me." Keith's eyebrow was still raised in question as Lance childishly crossed his arms. Luna gave a soft laugh from her position at Keith's side.

"Seriously Lance? You've been doing this since I met you Freshman year, and you all have known each other since at least high school! How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"As long as Mr. Emo is still one upping me." Lance said in a mocking manner. At this point, Keith started to show some annoyance, but before he could quip anything back, Luna had already begun to try and steer the topic away.

"Well, I might just have to steal Pidge from you, if you don't knock it off, and we can start our own love story, isn't that right darling?" Pidge smirked in response and made her way over to the blonde. Luna quickly let go of Keith's hand and stepped so that her and Pidge were angled to face the boys. Pidge stood on her toes and threw an arm around Luna's shoulders, while Luna's arm wrapped around her waist.

"That's right babe! Now let's go find an empty janitors closet to make out in, don't wait up guys!" Still hanging onto each other they walked into the building, leaving the boys to their own devices. Hunk shook his head.

"I've always known that was gonna happen some day." Keith and Lance both glared.

"Whatever." Keith mumbled. "Let's just get to our first class." With that he shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked towards the school as Lance and Hunk strode behind him.


	2. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries not to worry Pidge, but it backfires. Pidge wants to be able to trust her boyfriend, but he's making it kind of hard... maybe it's time to change her no skip attitude...

The first day went by without a bang, Keith managed to avoid picking a fight with anyone, save from Lance, which was a big improvement compared to last year when he walked away with a black eye from a scuffle about his hair style, but at least Keith could walk away, couldn't say that about the other guy, in the end Keith had to talk his way out of expulsion by talking to the head master and by some miracle he wasn't kicked out of Altea, but he did miss a month of Robotics Club meetings in return. By the time Keith came back, he wished he was expelled.

 

This was exactly how Lance felt as he stared down at his write up slip. It was only the first day and he already managed to get sent to the dean's office, he was forced to stay after school and discuss the incident and figure out a constructive punishment, which in turn meant he'd be missing the first team Voltron meeting of the year. Long story short, he was dead. 

Sulking, he dragged his feet in the direction of the door to Pidge's last class. Leaning against the wall for the last minute or so. Dragging in a deep breath just as the bell rang, signaling the first day of torture was over, he watched as the door swung open and out walked twenty or so students. Pidge, of course, preferred to stay toward the back of the crowd to avoid be trampled, but it was very rare that she was ever late to a Voltron meeting, to her it was the worst offense you could commit. Keith could probably kill Lance, but as long as he showed up for the club she wouldn't bat an eye. In fact, she'd probably find away to resurrect Lance just to kill him again for missing the meeting.

Surely enough, she was the second to last student out of the classroom and focused on rapidly typing on her phone. Lance's hand shot out to grab Pidge's arm and pull her over to him, during so she gasped and nearly dropped her phone, placing a hand on his chest to stabilize herself, she narrowed her gaze.

"What have I told you about scaring me like that? I could've dropped my phone!" Lance rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You and I both know that you'd either fix it or build a new, better one anyway."

"Not the point Lance. Anyway, we don't have time for this, we gotta go or else we're gonna be late." Lance sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere, but at Pidge.

"About that. I actually can't go to the meeting." Those words made Pidge stop dead in her tracks and slowly turn towards him once more, her glare all the more intense.

"What did you do, Lance?" She crossed her shoulders and jutted out her hip, her naturally beautiful face adorned with a frown.

"Funny story, so- um, I was caught putting gum in Keith's mullet." He'd thought through this lie so much that he was sure it'd sound like the truth, but oddly enough it sounded struggled and weak, not very believable at all. Her frown deepened and she sighed, turning away from him, she adjusted the position of her shoulder bag. 

"Then you'd best not be late." Lance deflated.

"Pidge, I-"

"No, Lance. It's fine really, now go before you get into even more trouble." With that she quickly walked down the hall, never once looking back at Lance. 

Turning to walk in the direction of the Dean's office, he couldn't help, but think about how he'd seemingly got away with lying right to Pidge's face, it didn't feel right though. There was no way she should've believed him, but she did, even though it sounded so false that it nearly made him cringe. Perhaps she believed him because she trusted him to handle this, she's trusting him to tell her the truth eventually, on his own terms. He stopped in his tracks and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't deserve her, he thought.  Even though it was a small lie, it was a lie nonetheless and that meant something to Lance, trust was important in a relationship, if Pidge couldn't trust him, he wouldn't know what he'd do.

No, he decided. I won't tell her, it's not important. He knew he shouldn't worry her or make her suspicious, but she'd be even more pissed at him if she knew what really happened. Dejected, Lance dragged his feet to pay receive a lesser punishment than he'd already been given.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge walked into the conference room turning to close the door, when she faced the room everyone was seated in chairs looking at her with concerned and worried eyes, looking up at the clock she saw that she was three minutes late. Sighing she took her place in between Shiro and Hunk. 

"Is everything okay, Pidge?" Shiro asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. She tapped her finger nails on the table's wooden surface.

"Yeah, It's nothing. Lance isn't gonna the be coming today, by the way." Everyone blinked and exchanged scared looks with each other, but Hunk was the only one who dared to speak.

"And you're okay with that?" She took a breath.

"What does it matter? Shiro's the club president anyway, I'm just the manager." 

"Does this mean we can start the actual meeting?" Keith asked with his arms crossed and feet propped up on the table, light reflecting off of the black leather of his boots. Pidge gave him an unamused look, picking up a stack of papers in front of her with a sigh.

"Fine. First order of- wait. Keith your hair doesn't look like it had gum stuck in it earlier." Keith stared at her for a good thirty seconds with a raised eye brow, silent.

"That's because there was never gum stuck in it?"

"But Lance said-" She stopped in her tracks. Of course when he'd originally told her that he'd stuck gum in Keith's hair she had her suspicions, he didn't exactly sound like he was telling the truth. Okay, it totally sounded like bullshit, his voice had wavered,  his eyes wouldn't meet her own, and his face glistened with sweat, but she chose to give him the benefit of the doubt and take it for him being nervous about missing the meeting, she didn't want to believe he was lying to her, but now it was a reality she had to face.

What had he done that was so bad that he felt he had to lie to me about it?, she asked herself. And why do I care so much? He doesn't have to tell me. She rested her chin on her open palm and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Then again, he didn't have to lie to me either. She looked up as someone cleared their throat. Once more everyone had their eyes on her.

"Okay, Pidge you're really starting to worry me." Shiro confessed. His eyebrows were knitted and his mouth was twisted in a gentle frown, his grey eyes searched for answers in her golden ones.

"What?"

"Yeah, you stopped mid sentence and just started staring into space, it was as if none of us were even here to you, Keith even wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at your head and you didn't even respond!" Pidge looked at ground and sure enough, a crumpled piece of printer paper graced the floor next to her feet.

"Oh sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. Can we just move on now?"

"You're sure you're okay?" Shiro asked for a final time. Pidge nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled at her and turned to address the rest of the room as well.

"Then by all means, let's begin."


	3. A Little Help Goes A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna reflects on her life up to this point, all the while Pidge can't help, but still be upset over the whole lying thing, so will a little heart to heart help ease the situation at hand? Or perhaps will it make it it worse?

Luna waited for Keith to be done with his Team Voltron meeting outside the door of the conference room. She loved the group and had come to consider them as really good friends, but she wasn't into robotics, she could barely even operate her smart phone. So instead she indulged herself in the band, chorus, and theater group of Altea University.

Now Altea hadn't been Luna's first choice, that honor went to JLU, Jupiter Legion University. She'd gotten accepted to JCU and went through her freshman year, then she went through an identity crisis. Her best friend, since she was practically a baby, died a month into that summer and that crushed her. So, wanting to leave the good memories where they were, Luna packed up and moved to Colorado, running away from her past and into her future.

Luna had transferred all of her credits from that year to Altea, who welcomed her with open arms as their newest music major, and here she stayed for the past two years. The two bedroom apartment that she first moved into by herself, she now shared with three other people. After a few months into her and Keith's relationship he ended up packing up his things and moving in with her, thinking it would be easier for both of them if they could share the rent. Then after a bit of a discussion, they invited Keith's adoptive brother Shiro and his boyfriend, Matt Holt, who just so happened to be Pidge's brother. The rent was much easier now, what with the four way split. 

All of her roommates were very supportive of her and never asked about her past and she did the same with them, once in a while she'd let something slip and they never judged her for running away from her problems, all the while she kept judging herself. She was supposed to be strong and be calm in the face of danger or stress, but she did the opposite of that. This time she vowed to stick with it and talk out her problems. She felt a change within her that differed from that of three years ago, she felt more mature and possibly more open to talk about what went wrong those few years ago, but that could wait a little bit longer, now she had to focus on her studies.

In a swift motion the conference room's door swung open, the first out was Pidge, who quick walked passed her down the hall, all the while keeping her head down and hugging her books. Luna watched her go, curious as what had upset the younger girl. After a few beats Keith was at her side, placing a peck onto her check, he rested his arm around her back and on her hip.

"Hey, love. Ready to go?" She continued to stare down the hall that Pidge practically ran down only a few moments before.

"What's the matter with Pidge? Did anything happen?" Keith stared in the same direction as his girlfriend, with his eyebrow raised.

"She was like that for the whole meeting. First she came in late, then she dismissed the fact that Lance wasn't going to show up for the meeting. She wouldn't tell any of us what happened and she was very quiet throughout the rest of the meeting." Luna furrowed her brows, raking her brain over what could have happened, before turning to Keith a placing a kiss on his pale cheek and stepping out of his grasp.

"Wait for me. I'll just be a few minutes, I just want to make sure she's okay and stable." Keith placed a hand onto Luna's shoulder.

"I think it'd be best to leave her be for now, she probably just wants to be alone." Luna faced Keith with a worried expression.

"Honey, you know as well as I that people do stupid and risky things when influenced by strong emotions, I'm not going to let anything happen to her, not if I'm present to help prevent anything." Keith stared at her and finally gave her a small smile and released her shoulder. 

"Go. I'll wait for you outside by Red." She nodded and started to jog down the hall, determined to find her small friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Pidge made it to the bench, she was stumbling from the tears that blocked her sight. Grasping the marble's edge, she collapsed on her knees and sobbed. Throwing the glasses that used to be her brother's aside, she burrowed her face into the crook of her arm, sitting there for what felt like an eternity. Her thoughts danced around in her head, but there was one question that kept ringing in her ears; Why was she so upset about this? Lance was hiding something from her and that was it, nothing major, but still she couldn't help but worry about him. Never did she ever question his faithfulness to her and nor did she think this was the case, whatever it was, it was bothering Lance as well. Still, why was she on her knees crying right now?

She was about to go over a list of possible explanations in her head, when a hand running over her hair and an arm pulling her close to owner of said limbs brought her back to reality. Startled, Pidge's head snaps up to look at whoever just invaded her personal space, in doing so she smacked right into the stranger's chin.

"OW! Jeez you really got me good Pidge." Her face flushed as she was face to face with her boyfriend, who was currently rubbing his hurt jaw.

"Lance! Oh no, I'm so sorry, but you shouldn't have startled me!" At this point Lance stopped nursing his injury and was focused on Pidge.

"It's okay, you're right. My bad... you know, this doesn't change the fact that you were crying, what's wrong?" Pidge wouldn't meet his eyes. "Are you that upset that I missed the meeting?" That question, however, was enough to garner her attention and fix him with one of her infamous glares.

"You seriously think THAT'S the reason I'm upset?! God Lance! Who the fuck do you even take me for?!" Her sadness was now replaced with anger, and doubt. Did he really think so little of her as to assume she was brought to tears over his absence for a club meeting? Before he could even try to answer her rhetorical question, she kept on going.

"You LIED to me! For our whole relationship, not even just our romance, but throughout our friendship I trusted you. Now I don't think I should've." Lance's eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay, I admit it, I lied about what happened, but sweetie it's not that big of a deal. It was a small fib, I don't understand why you're so upset about that." She let out a growl of frustration.

"One small, white lie can spiral into something more and you know that. Remember Nyma?" Lance sighed and sat back onto his heels.

"Yes, I do. Listen, Katie... I didn't tell you the truth because, it's personal... and I don't want to worry you or involve you in something you shouldn't be." Pidge stood at this point and gestured with both of her arms in his direction.

"You should've told me that in the beginning, Lance! I would've understood, and I do! See, that's not lying, you're telling me the truth and that's all I ask of you. I don't want to suspect you cheating or anything because I honestly trust and have faith in you, but as soon as you start lying... I can't help but think the worst."Lance's eyes were wide and he sat still and as stiff as a rock, until he swiftly swept her up in his arms.

"I never want it to come to that point, and I never want you to doubt that you're anything less than a goddess in my eyes. I'll be 110% honest with you from now on. I promise Katie." With the last wave of tears in her eyes, she hugged him back and smiled.

"Thank you, Lance." She choked out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With one last look at the hugging and crying couple, Luna walked away from her hiding spot behind a column. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the student parking lot where Keith was waiting for her. As she was pushing open the door to leave the building, her phone chimed from within her bag, pausing to dig it out and see who it was from, though she had her suspicions.

Lance: Thanks for busting me out and leading me to Pidge.

Luna smiled and typed a reply.

Luna: Of course! Anything to help you guys out.

One minute later, she received another chime and responded swiftly.

Lance: You're a godsend.

Luna: Not really.Just trying to make sure she's as happy as she can be. She's my friend, BOTH of you are and I would do just about anything for any of my loved one's. Hope all goes well from here! ;)

With that Luna shut off her cell phone and shoved it back into her bag, making her way over to where Keith was leaning against his motorcycle(which he called the Red Lion, though he usually just referred to it as 'Red') with a helmet in his left hand and his phone in the other, he was currently typing some type of text and didn't seem to notice her until she was three quarters to him, he softly smiled at her when he finally looked up and put the phone into his pocket without a second thought. 

"Everything okay?" He questioned. Luna smile curled into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh I think everything will be just fine from here on out." She pulled on his jacket collar and brought him into a gentle yet passionate kiss. 

"Good, let's go." He said when they finally broke away from each other. He lifted the silver and gold helmet to put it over her head, but she held up a hand to pause his actions.

"Oh and if you ever lie to me, Red here will be getting a new paint job." His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Understood." She gave him a dazzling smile as he placed the helmet over head and after he did the same to himself, they were soon off for a night of homework, ramen noodles, and Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I'm on schedule for once in my life! So I should have some character designs for this au up soon on my tumblr and I'll link them when I do! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just one question... was anyone surprised by the little twist I put in there? Also idk if I should tag this fic a Percy Jackson as well because Luna is technically my PJO oc(hence why her old school was called JLU ), but I'm probably not going to reference any characters, but idk should I tag it? Anyway thank you guys for reading! See you next Wednesday(hopefully)!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic... I will TRY to update regularly on Wednesday starting this week, so look forward to that if you liked this! Sorry for any errors, I'm trying my best and am very new to this. I'm posting a few chapters right now because this was originally on Wattpad. So yep! Here are my social medias.
> 
> Tumblr: crescent-blue-moon  
> Wattpad: Crescent_Blue_Moon
> 
> My Instagram is private so I'm not gonna share it. Sorry! But that's all the social media I've got!


End file.
